Stuck In A Dream: Chapter One
by omgshx3itskatie
Summary: A girl named Trinity gets stuck in her dreams, and now shes fighting to find her way back home.
1. The Beginning

Stuck in a Dream

**Background Information For Chapter One**

Name- Trinity Vincet

Age- 9

Gender -Female

Role- Main character

Name- Maria Vincet

Age- 31

Gender- Female

Role- Trinity's mother

Chapter One- The Beginning

"Goodnight mother." Trinity said to her mother as she shuffled her feet under the pink, flowered print covers. Her night light changed colors in the corner as her mother, Maria, kissed her on the forehead. A smile spread across Trinity's face as she watched her mother close the bedroom door through cracks in her eyelids.

Trinity slowly fell into a deep sleep, while her heart pounded in her chest. Tonight was a night, an unforgetable night, that would change Trinity's life forever.

She slid out of her blankets, dropping her fragile feet on the hard, wood floor. She slowly trudged down the stairs one foot at a time, still in her deep sleep. How could this be? Of course, Trinity was sleep walking, dreaming of wonderful things that any 9 year-old would dream of.

"Trinity is that you?" Maria asked her as she watched Trinity zombified stomp across the room. "Trinity, wake up!" Maria called shaking her daughters shoulders. It was a big mistake, but Maria was scared, she didn't know what was happening to her one and only daughter. Of course in this time, no one did.

Trinity's mind rapidly went flying through time zones and different dreams. Now, she could never wake to the real world again. Maria tragically got Trinity stuck. Stuck in a dream and there was only one way to wake from this nightmare... Trinity had to fight her way through all of the dreams till she could find her way back home again. And stay alive.

Gasping for air, Trinity awoke to a velvety soft grass. "Where am I?" She said out loud. No longer did she wear her cream colored night gown, but she had a rainbow colored dress. The most gorgeous dress she had ever seen! But where did it come from? And she still wondered where she lay.

"Morning ma'am." A soft voice said to Trinity.

"Who and WHAT are YOU?!" She astonishedly replied.

"My names Lottie. And I'm a faerie of course." The small, purple haired faerie answered.

"I must be dreaming..." Trinity realized.

"So, lets walk." Lottie told her and her wings lifted her in the air as she strolled along beside Trinity.

"Um, where exactly am I?" Trinity asked

"Your in Faylinn." The faerie continued, "All the faeries live here. It's the only safe place from the golbins."

"G-g-goblins? Thats a bit dark." Trinity stuttered. "How many faeries are there exactly?"

"Over 1,000. Want to meet my friends?"

Jaw dropped, Trinity agreed and followed her new friend into the forest. There, she saw thousands of faeries chatting and painting and playing instruments. A creative bunch the faeries were.

"These are my friends, Fawn, Coral, Ebony, Xanthe, Indigo, and Cobalt. Everyone, this is Trinity." Lottie introduced.

"Trinity, what exactly are you doing here? The faerie that Lottie introduced as Xanthe asked.

"Well, I don't exactly know.. last I remember I was sleeping, and now I'm here."

"Oh no! She's stuck!" Fawn called out raising her hands to cover her face.

"I'm what..?" Trinity questioned.

"Listen Trinity, you must escape. There's no time to waste. Go to the Dark Forest on the other side of Faylinn. You must solve the riddle of Azric. Then, run and don't look back or stop running until you get to the river. Trinity, please, don't forget to find the key!" Lottie whispered to Trinity with tears in her eyes.

Trinity turned and ran towards where she awoke and where Lottie found her. She ran, and ran, and ran until she stood ontop of a hill and saw a pitch black forest infront of her. 'This must be the Dark Forest' she thought to herself and she stepped into the blackest of day.

She carefully took step by step cautious of what lie infront of her, wondering where she would find the riddle of Azric. Then she saw a black castle infront of her with black, ripped flags standing on the steeples on top.

Trinity ran to the chamber door and walked up to a hideous golbin and asked, "Where can I find Azric..?"

"Azric? Find Azric?!" The goblin screamed in her face.

Just then a booming voice hollered, "Kerridon! Send the girl to me."

Trinity walked to the huge golbin sitting in a dark chair holding a staff.

"You want the riddle?" He asked her.

"Uh, yes please." She replied as he motioned her towards him.

The King whispered in her ear,

"Whats greater than the Gods, whats worse than the Demons,

The needy have it, the wealthy need it, and if you eat it, you

will die."

"Nothing." Trinity almost intintly replied.

"That is correct." The King told her. "This won't do at all.. you're right! No, guards... take her away!!!"

Just then Trinity saw the reward to the answer, a door opened on the side wall, and she could see a river in the distance. She took Lottie's advice and ran.

She ran through tree's and tree's, dodging boulders and trying to outrun the goblins. She turned around to see the distance between her and the goblins, and splat! Oh no! She tripped on a root!! But there.. infront of her in the dirt lay a golden key with a velvet red string attached to it. Trinity grabbed the key and ran to the river.

Trinity leaped across the river, but couldn't make it, and fell straight through, sliding through darkness. Her dream was shifting, no, changing to a new dream. Where could she be going to now?


	2. The Cat in the Hat

**Chapter Two: The Cat In The Hat**

"Ahhhhh!" Trinity screamed as she fell further and further into the charcoal black pit. She had no clue where she would end up next, but she knew she missed Lottie and the faeries already. They helped her through so much and now, well.. she's on her own to find her way back home.

"Yowch!" She splat on the ground. Yet, to find she was on green grass again! But, it was not the same green grass.. she was in someone's lawn.

Trinity walked up to the house and knocked on the red door that stood in front of her. No one answered, and she felt she needed to go into the house.. so she did.

Standing in side the house, was a humongous, giant cat! The cat was wearing a big, red and white striped hat. Trinity knew exactly who this was. She had read all of his books- Dr. Suess' Cat in the Hat. But, how is he here? Right! Another dream.. another 'level' to find her way through.

"Um, Mr.Cat?" Trinity asked, approaching the gray and white fat cat.

"Thats my name! The Cat in the Hat! I may not be skinny, but I sure ain't fat!" The cat rhymed.

"Thats a joke.." Trinity mumbled under her breath. Then she continued with what she was going to ask, "Do.. you need.. help with anything?"

"Why yes indeed! What perfect timing for not making me plead! I must go find the dog that's lost, so you just sit right on that box!"

The cat pointed to a big, red box that had a little bit of pink running out of it.

"Okay!" She replied as she ran over to the box and plumped her butt down.

The Cat in the Hat ran out the door and headed to his car. (I wouldn't exactly call it a car, but hey, close enough.) Anyways, Trinity sat on the box, thinking how she could get out of here before the cat came back. She sat some books on the box that she found on the bookshelf near the fireplace close by, then she began to look for things that the key might go to.

Trinity searched all over the house, but didn't find a thing. There were a few locks here and there, but none the key went to. Then, she realized it. Maybe, the cat had it. Or maybe... **the lock on the box!** That was it! She rushed over to the box and then sat on top so she could see the lock.

"Boom!" Someone knocked the door down! "Who are you and what are you doing here!"

"I'm Trinity and I was told to sit on this box."

"By who? A giant cat!?" The man insanely yelled at her.

"Uhmm, no sir, just one of my friends." Trinity lied.

"Oh, alright. Well, move out of my way, I need to see in that box."

"You—uhh—you can't. It's locked."

"It is huh? Well I'll just break the lock!"

Now, Trinity realized who it was. It was Lawrence from the Dr. Suess story! Now she knew just how to handle him.

"Oh no, sir I think the dog has the key, you should run get the dog, then you can get the key!"

"Brilliance! Thank you young girl.. I'll be back!" Lawrence said, running out of the door to his red sports car.

Trinity grabbed the key from around her wrist and stuck it in the lock. Perfect fit! Just then the cat come running through the door.

"No! Don't open that box!" The cat shrieked at her.

"I have to Cat! I have to get home!"

"That way won't lead you to home!" The cat said more, "It'll only open more trouble. You need to lock tho box! Don't you see? The dog's supposed to have the lock, and I'm supposed to have the key. But everything got mixed up, and well, that box is supposed to be locked! Not open!"

"I don't believe you!" Trinity screamed as a gust of air flew out of the box. She opened it! Trinity jumped into goo of pink.

"Ow! What a painful dream!" She said as she fell on to some sort of table. "Where am I now?"

Trinity was in the box. And the world down there didn't look so good. Everything was mixed up and nothing was right. What was she to do now? She had no clue.

Trinity saw then all of Dr. Suess' creatures running after her!

"Not **more** running!" Trinity said with a sigh as she rushed off.

She ran over ton's of different landscapes and hills, and giant flowers and mushrooms, until she got to a zip line.

"Oh, no, I **have** to go over!_**" **_Trinity grabbed onto the little handles and started off.

"Hurry!" Trinity said, her hands were getting tired and she couldn't hold on any longer! She splashed into the water underneath. There was nothing there that she could find decent. A strange blue alligator type thing snatched Trinity gently by the arm.

"What are you doing here?!" It yelled at her.

"Please, let me go! I need to find my way home!"

"Oh, stuck I see.. Well, get back to the house as soon as possible! Find the cat, steal his cat! Putting his hat on will take you to the next level!"

"How do I get back?" Trinity asked.

"Destroy a red fish, a blue fish, one fish, and two fish. Now go!"

Trinity swam as fast as she could, searching for fish. Then she saw the red fish swimming underneath her. She went and grabbed one. Trinity wanted no blood or gore in her killing the fish, so she just sat it out on the land to die. Trinity found the blue fish and did the same. Then Trinity saw the fish with a one on it, and one with a two on it, and did the same to them.

Then a bright flash came out of the sky and sucked her up. She ended up sitting back on the box in the house! There the cat stood.

"Oh cat! Thank you so much!" Trinity ran to the cat and gave him a big hug. Except it was all just a game.. Trinity grabbed his hat off his head and stuck it on hers as she said, "Bye Mr. Kitty Cat!"

Back in the blackest of nights, Trinity was a little bit closer to home.


End file.
